


Buchanan gets served

by Cinder7storm4



Series: Theodosia Barba Drabbles [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Apologies, Barba's daughter, Buchanan being an asshole, Dad Barba, Family, Gen, M/M, Sass, Sassy Barba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Theo's waiting for her dad and Sonny to finish their shifts for the day. She ends up talking to Buchanan. John Buchanan is an idiot who deserves the full measure of a Barba's sass.





	Buchanan gets served

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Law and Order: SVU

It had been another long day. A day that Rafael never thought would end, but somehow by the time he was able to leave court for the day he came upon a surprise in his office. Or rather, outside of it. 

Theo sat, headphones in her ears, laptop open on her knees, legs tucked up so she could sit criss-cross, and hair out of the bun she’d had it in that morning. 

Rafael stopped in his tracks, and Sonny almost walked into him as he’d followed him from the courtroom unbeknownst to him. “She’s not a mirage,” Sonny whispered, even though the hallway was practically deserted. 

“I asked her to come by after school,” murmured Rafael, closing his eyes and making a pained expression, “It must look like I forgot about her.”

“Raf,” Sonny turned his boyfriend around, pulling him from the hallway to a window alcove, “Rafi, she knows what your job entails. She knows that there will be late nights and early mornings. She knows that. Give her the benefit of the doubt.” Rafael looked unconvinced so Sonny tried a new tact, “She stayed didn’t she?”

“Oh my lord, I wonder if she had dinner!” Rafael said in a panicked voice.

“Go ask her,” Sonny pulled him from the alcove and they turned to look at Theo only to notice that she had been joined by a very unwelcome visitor. 

“Buchanan,” hissed Rafael.

The man was speaking to Theo and the emptiness in the hall allowed them to hear every word.

“This is a public building, Mr. Buchanan,” Theo said, her voice frosty but not rude.

“I am well aware of that, child, but it’s well past the time that the public has any business here.”

“I’m waiting for someone.”

“Are you?” Buchanan’s eyes flicked to the door, noticing Rafael’s name, “What are you? His new pet project?”

Theo’s eyes flashed, but Buchanan didn’t see it, and neither of them saw Raf and Sonny making their way towards them either. 

“If you’re trying to make a dig at Detective Carisi I would suggest that you revisit your material, Mr. Buchanan, because it’s rude and dare I say, stupid to underestimate someone who could easily replace you with your pitiful record. Sonny chooses to work on the order side of law and order, for now. I don’t think you would ever be able to make such a moral shift in your life.”

As she spoke her last sentence, Rafael and Sonny came into her view, but Buchanan hadn’t seen them yet. 

“How dare…” Buchanan started to splutter, when another newcomer came on the scene to handle him before Rafael could get the first word in.

“You should know better, John,” all three men turned while Theo smiled slightly as Rita Calhoun appeared from the other end of the hallway, “than to go toe to toe with a Barba, especially after hours.”

“Rita, I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

Theo jumped in at that moment, closing her laptop, and winding up her headphones as she packed up her things, “Well, if you had bothered with social niceties, you would have known that the Barba she’s referring to is me, Mr. Buchanan.”

Theo stood up, clutching her bag in one hand, tucking her other hand into her sweater, “Theodosia Barba, to be exact. I won’t shake your hand.” 

Sonny wishes he could have taken a photo of Buchanan’s stunned face, because the man looked like he had just been told that the moon landing was fake. 

Finally, Rafael got a word in, “Did you have a reason to be here John, or did you just intend to harass me?”

Snapping to, John looked from Rafael, to Sonny, and then to Rita. His eyes went back to Theo again, whose stance hadn’t shifted. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” John gritted out, turning to storm off, when Theo made a clicking sound with her tongue, halting his retreat. Rafael knew that sound, his mother and grandmother used to make it when they weren’t impressed with him. It was slightly sweet and slightly scary to see his daughter doing it now. 

“I think you owe at least one of us here an apology, Mr. Buchanan,” Sonny opened his mouth to get Theo to hold off on the power move, but Rafael grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Rafael wanted an apology for Sonny just as much as his daughter did. 

“My apologies, Detective.” Buchanan looked like the words were sucking the very life from his soul. Then he turned and vanished down the hallway. 

Some slow clapping brought Sonny back to the situation. Rita was looking at Theo with a smirk. 

“Nice work, kid.”

“Rita,” she nodded at the defence attorney.

Rita cocked her eyebrow, “That’s all you’ve got for your godmother?”

“Tonight it is,” Theo said, but she dropped her stuff on the bench to give Rita a hug.

“It’s good to have you back in the city,” Rita commented when they separated.

“It’s good to be back,” Theo smiled at her own response. 

“I’ll send you two the video of this then? See you tomorrow, Rafael. Sonny,” Rita walked back down from whence she came, humming, a hop in her step. 

“Of course, she recorded,” Rafael laughed quietly, “For posterity if nothing else.”

Theo was quiet now that it was just the three of them. 

“Thank you, Theo. That wasn’t necessary, but it sure was satisfying,” Sonny said, grinning at the young woman.

“Everyone deserves credit where it’s due, Sonny,” she replied, quietly. 

“Yeah, they do,” Rafael murmured in response to her comment, “Nicely done, mija.” 

She blushed, and wouldn’t look at either of them, but it was something. Rafael knew that she wasn’t protective without cause, and if she was willing to defend Sonny, well maybe this little family he was building wasn’t a lost cause.


End file.
